


Of Moments In Time And Random Words

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Growling 'Verse [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek on the bottom, Dirty Talk, Family, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Word Random Word Generator Challenge. Little snippets into Derek & Stiles' life in the Growling 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.  
>  So Part 4 of Five Things is a pain, apparently I cannot write it where I am living I have to go to my parent’s house to write it (This is just terrible since whenever I go there mum feeds me really lovely food). But I can write other things here. Like this. I have dropped little references to some of my favourite stories through this, if you spot something from another fic think of it as praise, I don’t think I have actually stolen anything since I am just sitting here with the dog that has been sleeping for like twelve hours.  
> In some of these parts Danny appears because I realised that I hadn’t put him in, I am writing a fic to bring him back into the ‘Verse until I finish it accept that something happens and Danny is going to be a wolf.

**Of Moments In Time And Random Words**

**by Moonbeam**

**01 – Concert (First Christmas after the end of Five Things)**

 

“Scott!” Stiles called out when he got out of the car.

 

“What?” Scott called from above where he was attaching the lights Lydia wanted on the house for Christmas to the roof.

 

“Foo Fighters, San Francisco, at the end of April. I am thinking we go for your birthday.”

 

“Excellent.” Scott said jumping down from the roof with a grin.

 

“Should we invite the rest of the pack?” Stiles asked looking over at Lydia who was telling Jackson and Danny what to do from where they were also balanced on the roof.

 

“Yes you should,” Danny called down.

 

“Okay, we could make a weekend or whatever out of it.” Scott said.

 

“It is a Friday night.” Stiles grinned. “Who is going to come because I will go in and buy the tickets now.”

 

“I’ll come,” Jackson said followed by Danny.

 

“Allison will come.” Scott said with conviction even though Allison would not be here for another hour.

 

“Lydia?” Stiles asked looking at the redhead.

 

“Sure, Dave Grohl is hot.”

 

Stiles laughed. “I’ll go and ask Derek and then buy the tickets.”

 

Stiles walked in and found Derek on the phone.

 

“Jason, I think we are going to have to sell that building, we are not making much money from it.” Derek nodded at Stiles and handed him his credit card and nodded when Stiles asked if he wanted to come.

 

Stiles grinned and moved towards the computer. He would have been able to pay for all the tickets but it would have crippled him until people paid him back, Derek paying was going to make it so much easier. Stiles could hear Derek still talking to his uncle about one of his buildings in the background as he turned the computer on and started searching for tickets. Question being, which seats to get? Derek walked over behind him and pointed to the standing room where they would be able to be closest to the band.

 

“Get those ones, it’s his birthday and I know you love them too.” Derek said with his hand over the end of the phone before he ducked down and kissed Stiles behind the ear and then went back to his phone call.

 

After Stiles bought the tickets and had looked at some accommodation that could take the whole pack he went looking for Derek.

 

“Hey.” Stiles said when he found him in the lounge room listening to Lydia outside telling her three slaves how to hang the lights correctly. Stiles sat next to Derek and snuggled into him. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and buried his head into Stiles’ neck.

 

“How on earth did she convince me to let her decorate the house?” Derek asked talking into Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“She caught you post-orgasm.” Stiles said grinning, he never got over the fact he could completely ruin Derek’s brain with nothing but his mouth.

 

“So it’s all your fault?” Derek asked.

 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight; I will even wear a Santa’s hat.” Stiles grinned just before Scott screamed at him to stop. Stiles laughed and turned to kiss Derek. “I just put a dent into your credit card. I also booked us an apartment/hotel room thing that will fit us all for the weekend.”

 

“Good.” Derek rested back, letting his head flop against the back of the couch.

 

“And then I bought myself a new car and laptop and ipad.” Stiles added.

 

“Okay.” Derek mumbled.

 

“One day I won’t be joking when I say something like that.”

 

“Okay,” Derek stroked his hand down Stiles’ spine to settle on his lower back, Stiles arched into the motion and settled down to listen to the rest of his pack argue outside while his boyfriend napped next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**02 – Morning (About ten years after Five Things the night after Stiles’ birthday)**

 

Derek came downstairs and went straight to the coffee, poured a cup and drinking it quickly.

 

Stiles laughed at his husband as he poured himself another cup and then finally looked up.

 

“What?”

 

“From the look of you anyone would think someone tied you to a bed and had their wicked way with you for hours last night.” Stiles smirked.

 

“Someone did.” Derek said stalking back over to where Stiles was making pancakes.

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind and buried his face between his husband’s shoulder blades.

 

“And what fun was had.” Stiles said.

 

“I do enjoy it when you get all dominant and fuck me.” Derek said turning off the stove. “Almost as much as I enjoy the next morning where I fuck you against the kitchen counter.”

 

“Really?” Stiles asked as Derek started nibbling on his neck and pulling his pants down. Stiles kicked the pants off and braced himself while Derek reached for the olive oil on the counter and ducked down to watch as he opened Stiles up. Sliding one thick finger into the tight ring of muscle and moving it in and out while Stiles looked down at his half cooked pancakes and begged him for more.

 

Derek slid a second finger into Stiles and began twisting his fingers around, brushing against his prostate dragging his favourite moans from Stiles. Derek leaned forward and bit down on the round flesh of Stiles’ left arse cheek before sliding another finger into Stiles, Derek earned a scream at the dual sensation.

 

“Fuck me Derek.”

 

Derek stood up and moved into Stiles’ space speaking directly into his ear. “I begged you last night to fuck me, you made me wait for hours as you used your fingers and tongue and those fucking beads to make me howl. What makes you think I will just open you up and then fuck you so easily?”

 

“Because you want to dominate me now. You want to remind me that my body is yours; you get to do whatever you want to me. You let me take over last night and you loved it but that wolf in you wants to bury your cock in me to the hilt and then fuck me so hard I will not be able to walk properly for the rest of the day and I will be able to feel your come leaking out of me for hours. You want to make me yours and you know that later I will beg you to fuck me again because I love the way you feel when you slide straight in the second time you fuck me in a day.”

 

Derek growled and yanked his fingers from Stiles just before thrusting up into him until he bottomed out and could feel Stiles’ opening quivering around him.

 

“You are mine,” Derek growled.

 

“I am yours, now fuck me and prove it to me.” Stiles said thrusting back onto Derek’s cock.

 

Derek set up a fast, hard rhythm hitting Stiles’ prostate with every thrust not wanting this to last too long.

 

Stiles met Derek with each thrust, pushing his arse back into Derek moaning out his pleasure and demanding Derek to fuck him harder already.

 

“Derek, make me scream. Please.” Stiles begged just before Derek leaned over, bit down on Stiles neck and came inside of him. Derek continued to thrust until Stiles came all over the cupboard in front of him.

 

“Mine,” Derek said as he licked at Stiles’ neck.

 

“Yours.” Stiles agreed, barely holding himself up against the bench.

 

Derek pulled from Stiles eliciting another moan from him as his oversensitive hole was rubbed again.

 

Derek picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder before walking the two of them back upstairs and dumping him on the bed and then burying himself down next to Stiles and wrapping himself around his husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**03 – Wealth (Before Five Things)**

“Derek?” 

“Yes Stiles.” Derek turned around and looked at Stiles with confusion; the younger man had walked into his kitchen and oddly enough sounded cautious which was not a tone Derek was used to. 

“Okay, so don’t get mad. We were talking and we were wondering. You are doing all this work to the house and well, you don’t live here, you live somewhere but not here since we have seen all the rooms and there are no beds and well I am just wondering. Well...”

Stiles stopped talking and was just gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“Stiles, are you trying to ask me how I can afford to rebuild the house and live somewhere else as well?” Derek asked wanting to end the uncomfortable way that Stiles was talking to him. He didn’t mind when Stiles babbled uncontrollably but the way he was standing uncomfortably and talking stiltedly was making Derek uncomfortable too. 

“Yes.” Stiles answered quietly.

“I live in a cabin further into the woods. It is where my nana and grandad lived when I was little until they died. Laura and I called it the Huntsman’s Cottage.” Stiles laughed and Derek tried to hold back a grin. “My family owns the entire wooded area around Beacon Hills and a number of the buildings in town; we hold them through a shell company so that we could maintain our distance and protect our secrets. I own a number of buildings in LA, as well as some around Berkeley which I rent to students, I own a few in New York because Laura wanted to move there after university. I own a couple of companies that do various things. Most of my business interests are dealt with by an uncle who is not a wolf and not an uncle who only comes to town a couple times a year. I normally visit him in San Francisco. I have started taking over more though lately.”

“Oh...can I see the Huntsman’s Cottage?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe.”

“Excellent.” Stiles beamed sure that he would get to see this cottage. “So, want to know what we came up with for suggestions? Hey, are you hungry? I am. Can I make a sandwich?”

“I’ll make it.” Derek said moving towards the kitchen, the first room they had worked on so that the pack could eat while rebuilding.

“I can do it.” Stiles said as he trailed behind Derek, he was always so oddly eager to feed everyone. 

“Stiles, sit down!”

“Okay.” Stiles sat down at the table and watched as Derek made them both a giant ham and salad sandwich. “Lydia thinks you are actually a Romanian prince. Allison said you were related to some guy named Jonathon Hale who is apparently some rich guy who does something.”

“He is a distant relative, down a non-wolf branch of the tree. He handles a couple of my buildings in New York.”

“Are you also a Romanian prince?”

“Not as far as I know.” Derek grinned as he sat across from Stiles and put down the sandwich and a bottle of water in front of him.

“Oh well. Jackson wasn’t sure, either you were living off what your parents left you or you are working to buy the materials and that is why we are building the place and not some builders.”

“I worked as a builder for a while with one of my friend’s fathers all through high school after... So, we are building because it will bring us together as a pack. We need to do things together and learn how to be a team.”

“That’s sort of what I told him.” Stiles said. “Scott agreed with Allison, great shock.”

“And...”

“What?” Stiles asked demolishing half his sandwich.

“How did you think I was getting the money to pay for my house?”

“Lots of things. Selling pot, modelling in Japan, ghost writing teen werewolf novels, Bollywood actor, lecturer of growling at the local werewolf college. You know the usual.” Stiles said with a grin.

Derek laughed at Stiles and when they were finished he moved towards the sink to dump their plates.

“Derek?” Stiles asked with barely hidden excitement and worry.

“Yes?” Derek didn’t bother to turn around.

“Can we finish watching Peter Pan?” Stiles smiled when Derek turned at looked at him.

“Fine.”

“I cannot believe you have never seen Peter Pan, so wrong.”

“So you said last time.”

“Okay. Well when Lydia dropped by and we had to turn it off in case she found out you were watching a cartoon we were up to the bit where Wendy...” Derek grabbed a bag of Cheezels and followed Stiles into the lounge room where Jackson had set up a TV after they had set the generator up for the kitchen. The only two complete rooms, even though at the moment all the lounge room had was a mattress on the floor, enough camp chairs for each of the wolves as well as Stiles and Allison and the enormous TV. 


	4. Chapter 4

**04 – Expedition (After Bedtime Stories)**

 

“Where is my Laura,” Stiles called out into the garden that he and his daughter were playing in.

 

Stiles heard giggling, Laura and Lizzie must be together.

 

“Where is my Lizzie?”

 

More giggling.

 

Stiles heard something behind him before someone tiny and full of energy collided with his left leg. Seconds later his right leg was attacked as well.

 

“I cannot find Adam or Thomas either. I think I have lost all of them.” Stiles said shaking his head.

 

“Shhh Adam he doesn’t know we are here.” Came Thomas’ voice in the type of whisper only a three year old could manage.

 

“I know, Dad is no wolf, shhh.” Adam replied from his left leg.

 

Stiles bit his lip to keep from smiling before calling out again. “I think I need to go on a wolf hunt.”

 

Lizzie’s head popped up over the bushes with a huge smile on her face. She loved that book.

 

The two boys dropped from his legs and he could see them from the corner of his eyes scrambling away to hide.

 

Stiles turned away from the direction his boys had run in and started moving through the bushes hunting for his wolves.

 

“We’re going on a wolf hunt.” Stiles said as he ducked down to search down low below where Laura was hiding in their cubby house. “We’re going on a wolf hunt.” He heard his daughter giggling above him again. “I think I hear a wolf. Where ever could she be?”

 

“In the cubby house.” Came a call from the bushes to his left where Lizzie was hiding.

 

“No cheating Lizzie.” Laura called from above him.

 

Stiles let his girls argue while he climbed up the tree and peeked up through the trapdoor. “I found a wolf.” He called when he could see Laura. She spun around and threw herself at him.

 

“Dad! How’d you find me?” she grinned at him and he tickled her until she giggled and begged him to stop. When he did she threw her arms around him.

 

“Want to go on a wolf hunt sweetie?”

 

“Yes Dad.”

 

Stiles let her climb onto his back and climbed down. He put her on the ground and kissed her on the head before moving towards one of his boys.

 

“We’ve going on a wolf hunt,” he started and Laura joined in from where she was stalking. “We’re going on a wolf hunt. We’re going to catch a big one!”

 

“We’re going to catch a big one.” Thomas called out from next to him before Stiles fell over and caught his son beneath him who immediately started giggling and wriggling. Stiles pushed himself up before falling again and blowing raspberries on his son’s belly.

 

“Dad!” Thomas squealed.

 

“What?”

 

“That tickles!”

 

“Okay,” Stiles leaned down and blew another raspberry before pulling Thomas up and sending him after Lizzie.

 

“I’m not afraid.” Laura called out. “Are you?”

 

“Not me!” Stiles called out as he ran straight to where Lizzie was hiding and collected he up as he ran past so she was tucked safely into the crook of his elbow. Lizzie started laughing and Stiles threw her around so she settled on his back in a piggy back.

 

“Who is left Dad?” Lizzie asked.

 

“Adam.”

 

“Adam!” Lizzie called out. “We’re going on a wolf hunt!”

 

“You won’t catch me.” Adam called out just before Thomas and Laura pounced on him.

 

Stiles cantered over to them all and dropped down onto the soft grass with the rest of his children.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes Lizzie.”

 

“Next time let’s hunt Daddy.”

 

“Do you think you could catch me sweetheart?”

 

“Daddy,” four voices called out as one before four little bodies ran over to drag Derek to the floor with the rest of them.

 

Derek settled next to Stiles as their children climbed all over them and settled down to look for pictures in the clouds.

 

“How is Lydia?” Stiles asked.

 

“Fine, tired. You remember what we were like when Lizzie was born.”

 

“Mmmhmmm.”

 

“Oh Daddy, when can we go and visit Ethan again?” Laura asked flipping over.


	5. Chapter 5

**05 – Priority (Post Season 1, about two months after the final and about six months before SATs)**

Stiles and Scott drove up to Derek’s house and found a number of trucks and workmen in the yard.

Stiles turned to Scott. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, dude.”

They got out of the car and made their way towards the house. Derek met them half way.

“What’s happening, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“They are here to work on the house.”

Stiles dropped his jaw deliberately. “You mean you are not going to spend the rest of time living in a burned out shell of a house?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek said without giving him much of a look. 

“Or what?” Stiles grinned.

“I’ll rip your throat out,” Derek shrugged looking at him now with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are they rebuilding the whole thing?” Scott asked not wanting to witness another one of the arguments where Stiles baited Derek because he now knew the alpha wasn’t going to maul him and Derek got annoyed. 

“No, just the main structure. Some of it I can do myself and you will all help of course.”

“Help? Build?” Scott asked unsure.

“Yes, once they have checked the foundation and put up the things that we cannot do the rest of us can finish. Pack building exercise.” Derek added firmly.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm when he looked like he wanted to walk into the construction zone. 

“Now that we are a pack having a base is a priority.” Derek said as his only explanation. 


	6. Chapter 6

**06 – Ass (A couple of months after the end of Five Things)**

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks when he walks into the apartment’s kitchen.

 

“Yes Stiles?” Derek asks when he turns to kiss Stiles.

 

“Do you only want me for my ass?”

 

“What?” Derek glared at Stiles.

 

“Well, you know that guy in my folklore class, Michael?” Stiles pulled Derek into the lounge room and sat down on his lap after he pushed him onto the couch.

 

“The one who keeps making comments when you share in class?” Derek asked burying his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

 

“Yeah, well he saw you walking me to class this morning, and saw the um soft core make out that happened around the corner just before I left to actually go into class. So he sits next to me right. Then he starts to whisper as the lecture starts. He asks me who the guy is that dropped me off. I tell him it’s my boyfriend Derek. He asked me how long we’d been dating, how we met, basically is just being insanely nosy. I tried to ignore him for a while but he was insistent. Finally, I answered his question and then right at the end of class he turns to me and says. ‘Well obviously that man is way too hot for you; he must be just fucking you until he finds a better piece of arse’. I am flabbergasted so I thought I’d come home and check. You aren’t looking for a better piece of arse are you?”

 

Derek started off very relaxed but as the story progressed his body tensed until the end when Stiles feels his claws pop and can feel the course mutton chops that signal the beginning of a change.

 

“Derek. Calm down.” Stiles swivels around on Derek’s lap until he is straddling him, he puts a hand on either side of Derek’s face and looks him in the eye. “Relax.”

 

“That fuckhead needs to be taught a lesson.”

 

“Don’t be silly. He’s an arse but I know you want me for more than just my arse. And what an awesome arse it is.” Stiles grinds down against Derek trying to shift his mood. Derek responds with a growl and two hands firmly gripping Stiles’ arse pulling him in tightly to the growing erection between Derek’s legs.

 

“He insulted you.”

 

“And I don’t care. I shouldn’t have said anything. I thought I would be able to use tone to convey how little what that dick said to me actually bothered me. We danced around each other for fucking years like we were on a TV show and now I have you I don’t care if you only want my arse you are welcome to it. It is yours. Now what on earth could I do to convince you to take it now? I know you have a class later but I was thinking I could use my arse to convince you to not go and spend your time doing unspeakable things to me instead.”

 

“Unspeakable you say?” Derek’s hands are now under Stiles’ shirt pushing it up over his head and then settling back down along the plains of his back, until he reached the arse in question again.

 

“Truly unspeakable. I have heard whisperings of things that polite people do not talk about. Apparently there is something you can do with your mouth to certain parts of a man’s anatomy that makes them a little insane.”

 

“Really?” Derek asks as he unbuttons Stiles’ pants.

 

“I have heard that it’s called a blow job and involves a man wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock, that’s what the kids are calling it, and sucking on it until he comes down your throat, or on your face or sometimes on your cock and I have heard some very good things about this practice.”

 

“Really?” Derek is wondering where Stiles might be going with this but either he goes with this or he goes and kills the guy from Stiles’ class. Derek knows his brain is not working properly just following Stiles’ blindly into whatever will come.

 

“I want to try this out.” Stiles pulls away from Derek and drops down in front of him. Moments later Derek’s cock is free and Stiles is wrapping his mouth around it swallowing his down to the base with his nose pressed into his pubic hair.

 

“Holy fuck!” Derek screamed as Stiles swallowed around his head.

 

Stiles pulled back and suckled on Derek’s head swirling his tongue around the large head before running it through the slit to collect all the precome there. Stiles pulled away. “What do you think? Did the peeps around the water cooler get this right?” Stiles stared up at Derek waiting for a response.

 

“Get that fucking mouth back on my cock Stiles.” Derek growled out his eyes bright electric blue.

 

Stiles grinned and ducked his head down to pull Derek’s balls into his mouth. “Fuhnn.” Derek ground out.

 

Stiles chuckled around Derek’s balls which caused the alpha to run his hand over the back of Stiles’ head, holding him without pushing. Stiles moved away from the heavy balls in his mouth and took Derek’s large, purple head between his lips again. Sliding his tongue out and along the thick, pulsing vein under his cock again and again until Derek thrusts up uncontrollably into his mouth. Stiles grinned and pushed his head further down onto Derek’s cock. Stiles worked Derek until the alpha at his mercy was basically growling constantly and then he pulled his head back.

 

“Now, the people who told me about this thing I have been doing said there were a number of places that the man being blown could come do you have a preference?”

 

Derek hauled Stiles up. “Get that lovely little mouth back on my cock and suck me until I come down your throat, we will play with any number of other places for me to mark you with my spunk later. Now stop teasing.” Derek pushed him back down and Stiles gleefully swallowed the cock and sucked like his life depended on it until Derek came with a howl and Stiles swallowed every last drop he could work out of Derek’s cock.

 

When Derek could move he took Stiles to his bedroom and teased him until the younger man begged, still he didn’t fuck him until Stiles finally flipped him over and rode him into both of their orgasms.

 

At the next class Michael avoided Stiles like the plague after a mumbled apology, Stiles tried to hide the grin and sat through class until he could go home and snuggle up next to his boyfriend and pretend to chastise the man for being protective.


	7. 07 – Ethic (After Part 05 – James and somewhere in Part 06 – Apartment of Five Things)

**07 – Ethic (After Part 05 – James and somewhere in Part 06 – Apartment of Five Things)**

Derek listened to the banging coming from the other room for as long as he could.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" The banging stopped for a moment.

"You need to stop throwing that ball before I walk over there and rip your hand off."

"Sorry." Stiles appeared in his doorway apologetic. "I didn't realise you were home."

"What's wrong?"

"I am having trouble with one of my assignments." Stiles dropped onto the couch next to Derek.

"Stiles. When is it due?"

"Tomorrow." Stiles thumped his head onto the table in front of him.

"Okay, go get your notes."

"What?"

"We will get it done. Come on." Derek pushed Stiles towards the bedroom and his notes.

Stiles came back moments later with a notepad, some loose paper and his laptop. He dropped everything onto the table and Derek grabbed the laptop. He opened it and looked at the word document open already.

"Journalism Ethics. Describe three examples of major ethical change in journalism. Each example should be viewed based on positive, negative and legislative changes that it caused in the world of journalism." Derek read. "Sounds riveting."

"I know."

"Okay, Stiles. Tell me of three examples."

"Muhammad al-Durrah incident, Adnan Hajj photographs controversy, and Michael Gallagher."

"Okay, tell me about them."

Stiles started talking and Derek typed everything he said. Two hours later they had over 6000 words, 2000 more than needed. Stiles started to re-write the information, adding referencing and altering things, culling what he could. It took the two of them five hours to finish the assignment, printed, and ready to go.

"Thank you so much." Stiles said. "I am going to make you an amazing dinner."

"Really?"

"Your favourite. My famous mac & cheese."

"I love your maccaroni cheese." Derek grinned.

"I know." Stiles moved into the kitchen finding the ingredients needed and making miracles with them.

After the food was in the oven cooking Stiles came back into the living room to find Derek sprawled on the couch eyes closed.

"It smells amazing." Derek said.

"Of course it does. It's mine."

Derek grinned at Stiles before moving so there was enough space for him on the couch. Stiles flopped next to him and found the remote.

"Thank you. I thought I would be able to get there eventually. I knew the stuff but I just could not get it onto the paper."

"It's okay; you made it a long way into university before it was a problem."

Stiles pressed into Derek's side and asked what he wanted to watch.

"We can keep going with Daria." Derek mumbled.

"Anything you like, you choose."

"I did."

"I chose Daria." Stiles insisted.

"Well then I choose to continue to watch it. I'm enjoying it."

"Okay." Stiles got up and got the next disc into the DVD player before settling next to Derek and pressing play.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**08 – Social (A year after Five Things)**

 

“One of the girls in my ‘Fairies In Pop Culture’ class invited me to a party on the weekend. Want to come with me?” Stiles asked when he crawled into bed with Derek after finishing his assignment.

 

The alpha rolled to pin Stiles to the bed with his arm. “Mmmm.”

 

“I’ll ask tomorrow.” Stiles kissed Derek’s eyebrow and closed his eyes allowing the steady sound of Derek’s breathing to lull him into sleep.

 

The next morning Stiles turned off his alarm and went into the kitchen to find Derek making him toast for breakfast. “I love you.” Stiles said devouring the toast before grabbing his assignment, kissing Derek and running out of the door to make it to class on time. When he got home that evening Derek was sitting on the couch reading a textbook and looking so hot Stiles went and had a cold shower rather than distracting him from his homework. When he got out of the shower he made a couple of sandwiches and put one on the table in front of Derek before curling up on the couch and opening his own textbook.

 

“Thanks.” Derek leaned over, kissed Stiles’ ear and went back to his book while he ate his sandwich. Stiles grinned and pretended to read his book for the next hour while fighting the desire to curl up and nap. Finally Derek pulled the book out of his hand and pulled him against his chest. “Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up in a bit.”

 

“No I’m fine.” Stiles said before passing out.

 

An hour later Stiles woke up with his face on Derek’s warm thigh and Derek’s human nails running through his shaved hair. “Mmmm, that’s lovely.”

 

“Feel better.”

 

“Yeah, I think the assignment is going to earn me a good grade.” Stiles said not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“Good, you mentioned a party last night?”

 

“You heard me? You seemed asleep.”

 

“I think I was but still.”

 

“Yeah, Beth, from my ‘Fairies In Pop Culture’ class invited me to a party on the weekend. Want to come with me? We can be social.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“It’s on Saturday at 6.”

 

“I am going to have to meet you there or be a little late. Jason is going to be in town and can only fit me in at 5.”

 

“Okay. It’s on campus, level three of Bowles.”

 

“Sounds good. I am cooking tonight.”

 

“Okay, do I need to move?” Stiles asked.

 

“Nope. There is no rush at all.”

 

“What are you studying?”

 

“Statistics.”

 

“Exciting.” Stiles gave up on talking, just wriggled and settled cracking his eyes open. Derek held the remote in front of his face. “Aren’t you studying?”

 

“I can handle the TV on at the same time.”

 

“Excellent.” Stiles moved only as far as he had to to turn on the TV and then watch America’s Next Top Model.

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Gillian this season is hot, dumb and bitchy. Lydia and I are watching it.” Stiles explained.

 

“It’s lucky you’re hot.” Derek said going back to his book as his fingers continued running across Stiles’ scalp.

 

On Saturday Stiles arrived at the party and found the group of girls he sat with in class where he could stand and have a couple of beers, chatting about their teachers, their course, anything. Stiles enjoyed having some girlfriends.

 

“Oh my God.” Beth said next to Stiles about an hour after he arrived.

 

“Holy hotness.” Janie said.

 

“Yes please.” Lorelai added.

 

“What?” Stiles asked turning to follow the eyes of the girls he was standing with. “Oh.”

 

The group watched as Derek walked into the party, tight dark jeans, an electric blue t-shirt and his standard black leather jacket on top. He walked in, sniffed the air and then moved towards the group. Stiles could hear a couple of the girls breathing a little heavier and completely understood what they were feeling Derek was painfully hot on first sight, and second and two-thousandth.

 

Derek stopped in front of Stiles and let his eyes drift over the girls standing around him, his eyes tightening just a little before he pulled Stiles to him and kissed him, his mouth open, tongue hot and demanding in his mouth. He gripped Stiles’ shirt at the base of his back and made sure Stiles was pressed completely flush against him. Derek finally pulled away and Stiles whispered into his lips before he was fully gone. “The smell of arousal was because of you. Not me.”

 

“I don’t care.” Derek said moving behind Stiles and smiling at the girls.

 

“Girls, this is Derek my boyfriend. Derek this is Beth, Janie, Lorelai, Lane and Rory from my folklore class.”

 

“Hello.” Derek said from where he was pressed all along Stiles’ back.

 

“Wow!” Lane said with a long sigh. “Where have you been hiding him?”

 

“We live off campus. I am surprised you haven’t met him before.” Stiles grins knowing he should not be enjoying Derek’s little display of ownership so much but there is something about it that just makes him calmer knowing how much Derek wants him, after not being wanted for so long it was lovely to be openly wanted and Derek was never overwhelming in his possessiveness.

 

“You live together?” Beth asked.

 

“Yeah, have done for about two years.”

 

“You’ve been with the hottest man alive for two years and we have never met him before?” Janie asked.

 

“We have only been involved for a year; we were living together before that. We come from the same place; we’ve been friends for years. Do you want a drink Derek?”

 

“I’ll get it. Beer.”

 

“Yes please.” Stiles hands Derek his cup and all of them watch him walk away in his amazingly tight, perfect jeans.

 

“Holy crap Stiles.” Beth says slapping his arm.

 

“What?”

 

“Does he have a brother?” Lorelai asks.

 

“Sister, uncles, aunts, young father?” Lane finishes.

 

Stiles laughs. “Nope, Derek is just Derek. No family. We are part of a group, Scott, Lydia, Danny, Jackson and Allison. We are family.”

 

“No family. Just you, and he is obviously so in love with you it is sickening.” Rory adds with a glare.

 

“He is pretty amazing.”

 

“Tell me he is not as build as he looks in the clothes.” Lane begs.

 

“He is build like a Greek god.” Stiles brags.

 

“You suck.” Three of the girls say as one just before Derek reappears and hands the beer to him before settling behind him again.

 

“Why do you suck Stiles.”

 

“Because I have you.” Stiles said leaning back to kiss Derek’s neck.

 

Derek smiles and Lane actually swoons a little. “Stiles if you ever want to share.”

 

“Sorry,” Rory says, “Lane is a little drunk.”

 

“I don’t share.” Derek growls out.

 

“Neither do I.” Stiles adds when a couple of the girls colour at Derek’s growl.

 

“Oh my God. I’m going outside to get some air.” The girls leave as one, coming back twenty minutes later much calmer and able to actually have a conversation about something other than Derek.

 

Later, on the walk back to their apartment Stiles bugs Derek until he shares what they were talking about. They apparently were depressed that Stiles was gay, depressed that Derek was gay, a little curious about whether the two of them would let them watch, thought the two of them were ridiculously hot and it figured that none of them would have a chance with Stiles. Stiles preens a little at that which annoys Derek but after some very, very athletic sex against a tree in the wooded area they need to walk through to get to their apartment Derek smiles at the way Stiles enjoys knowing he is attractive to others even though he doesn’t want anyone else. A fact Stiles reminds him of twice more that night when the half drunk man demands Derek fuck him; which Derek very happily does.


	9. Chapter 9

**09 – Omission (Six months after the end of Five Things)**

 

“God dammit Derek!” Stiles nostrils are flared and he looks angrier than Derek has ever seen him.

 

“It’s nothing.” Derek says. “It’s not important.”

 

“You lied to me, I asked you and you lied to me.”

 

“You never asked me if she and I dated, and I did not lie I omitted.”

 

“An omission does not make this any better.”

 

“She and I dated for a minute years ago. It is nothing.” Derek pleaded trying to move closer.

 

“The fact that she was in your fucking lap when I walked in tells me that it is something.”

 

“Stiles, please.” Derek reached out to Stiles but he just pulled away and walked swiftly from the house. “Stiles!” Derek chases Stiles from the house but finds Scott standing at the front door and blocking his way. “Move Scott.”

 

“No!”

 

“What?” Derek is half shifted before he realises it.

 

“No, leave him alone.”

 

“I need to explain to him what happened.”

 

“Derek.” Lydia is suddenly standing before him as well. “Let him go, when he is calm.”

 

“No!” Derek starts to push through the two of them when suddenly Jackson and Danny are standing there too; the four of them hold him back while Stiles jumps into Allison’s car and the two drive away from the house. Derek growls at his betas and they all fight the need to submit and protect Stiles at the same time. They are torn, Stiles as the alpha’s mate has power over them as well and their need to protect him wars with their need to submit to Derek. When the sound of the car disappears Derek slumps down.

 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Derek growls out and stalks into the house, slamming the door in their faces. Derek is going to find the Jack Daniels in his bar and see how drunk he can get.

 

The four betas look at the door and turn to each other.

 

“You two stay here.” Scott says pointing at Danny and Jackson. “We are going after Stiles.”

 

“Okay.” Jackson says as he and Danny move into the woods to keep an eye on their alpha.

 

Scott and Lydia jump into her car and head to Stiles’ were Allison would have taken Stiles.

 

When they got there the bottle of wine in Stiles’ hand is half empty and Stiles is ranting.

 

“He is such an arse. It’s no big deal, I used to fuck this slutty bitch-faced whore and I am not going to tell you about it even though she is a whore and obviously wants to fuck me again and when Stiles asks him what happened between them the arse says they knew each other years ago and never fucking tells me that he used to fuck the fucking whore and then she decides she is going to steal him from me and he lets her sit in his fucking lap and that fucking lap is mine not hers the whore. I cannot believe the bastard would not have told me that there was something between them.”

 

“Stiles?” Scott says from where he is sitting next to Allison.

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks when he swigs more from the bottle in his hands.

 

“Derek loves you.”

 

“I know that you idiot. He would never cheat on me.” Scott glances at the two women at his side with confusion. “But he lied to me. He lied to me when he should have told me he used to fuck that slut. Then he let her sit on his fucking lap.”

 

“Okay.” Scott sits back and watches his best friend drink wine and bitch about the whore who sat on his boyfriend’s lap and the boyfriend who let her.

 

After two bottles of wine and so much bitching about the whore Stiles has had to create new names for her Stiles passes out on the couch and Allison burrows further into Scott’s shoulder while Lydia stares at him.

 

“I cannot believe he thinks Derek would let anyone come between them.” Lydia says with an annoyed tone.

 

“Except he has.” Scott says waving at Stiles on the couch. “He should have told Stiles about her.”

 

“Agreed.” Lydia said.

 

“He also should not have let her get close enough to end up in his lap. I want to know what the fuck happened there too. Something doesn’t seem right.”

 

“Something is definitely wrong with it. Derek has eyes for absolutely no one but Stiles.” Lydia added agreeing with Scott.

 

“It is a little sickening.” Scott says which makes Lydia laugh.

 

“As though you and Allison are not just as bad.” Lydia hates that there is a slightly wistful tone to her voice.

 

“Are we really as bad as them?” Scott asks with a hint of panic.

 

“Yes.” Stiles mumbles from where he is laying on the couch. “The two of you are disgusting.”

 

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott grumbles.

 

“’Tis kay.”

 

“I am going over to talk to Derek.” Scott says, moving Allison onto a pillow. “You’ll stay with him?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Scott leaves, shifting and running all the way to Derek’s house. When he gets there Jackson and Danny appear in front of him. “Stiles is passed out drunk. I am going in to talk to Derek.”

 

“I wouldn’t advise it.” Danny says. “He had been smashing things in the basement for the fifteen minutes and I am fairly certain he has gone through at least a bottle of Jacks so far.”

 

“I’ll be okay; you guys will come and get me before he kills me right?”

 

Both wolves look at each other and then back at Scott and shrug. “Maybe.”

 

Scott hits them both as he walks past and into the house. He follows the cursing and smashing downstairs to the basement which is mostly empty, one side the panic room the rest is just a mess. There is a smashed bottle of Jacks on the floor in front of one wall, there was more broken glass on the floor but it takes Scott a moment to realise they were the glasses from upstairs, his alpha throwing them one at a time at the wall from where he is slumped against the panic room door.

 

“What are you doing here Scott?”

 

“I came to see how you are.”

 

“You don’t care. You took him away from me.”

 

“No, I just let him leave so he could calm down.”

 

“I am your alpha and you let him leave.”

 

“He is my best friend, your mate and he needed to not be here as you know.”

 

“I didn’t tell him, I didn’t want him to be hurt. I didn’t know she was still interested.” Derek growled.

 

“I know. But she was and he was and he needed to leave before either of you said something stupid.”

 

Derek growled.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We were chatting, talking about Laura and Meg. Then she was talking about the fact she had a crush on my when we were young and how we dated for five minutes until I suddenly lost interest because of Kate and then she is in my lap telling me that she thinks we should try again. Then Stiles walks in and things turn to crap and he is so fucking mad at me.”

 

“It was obvious she was still interested.” Scott says not to annoy Derek but to show he was an idiot.

 

“Apparently. She knows I am with Stiles.”

 

“She thought she could convince you to leave him for her.”

 

“Nothing could convince me to leave Stiles. I am going to be his forever.” Derek said letting his head slump back against the wall.

 

“I know.” Scott said. “Come upstairs, sleep it off and tomorrow you can come and talk to Stiles.”

 

Derek growled before standing up and stumbling upstairs to the bed that smelled of Stiles and the room that screamed Stiles, his shirt thrown on the floor, his clothes in the chest of drawers and the closet, his watch on the bedside table with his iPod. Derek crawled into bed, buried his head in Stiles’ pillow and pretended to sleep.

 

Scott cleaned up the glass downstairs, put the unbroken ones away and then left the house, leaving Jackson and Danny to keep an eye over night before he went back to Stiles’ to keep an eye on his best friend. He told Lydia and Allison to go home but both girls scoffed and settled on the couch with him to watch some TV while Stiles slept.

 

The next morning Stiles agreed to go and talk to Derek, listening calmly while Scott explained what Derek had said the night before. When Lydia, Scott and Allison dropped Stiles off he demanded that the three of them as well as Jackson and Danny all left. He would call them in an hour to let them know what had happened. They all argued but Stiles ordered them to leave and they all grumbled but agreed only if Stiles called in thirty minutes or Scott was coming back.

 

Stiles walked into the house and found Derek sitting inside on the stairs. “Hi.” Stiles said not moving any closer.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I’m sorry I got so annoyed.”

 

“You had every right to, I am sorry I didn’t tell you she and I dated for three weeks when I was fifteen before Kate and I met and she used me.”

 

“You should have told me, please tell me next time.”

 

“I promise, but there are no others.”

 

“Really, Kate, the whore from yesterday and Jasmine, the whore from before.”

 

“That’s it. After Kate I was never going to let anyone close again.”

 

“Except then you dated Jasmine.”

 

“Mistake. And she never got close.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You are the only one who I have ever been this close to. I am sorry I hurt you.” Derek stood.

 

“So am I but I should have let you explain.”

 

“I would prefer it if you let me explain if anything like this ever happens again.”

 

“Okay, that seems fair.” Stiles took a step closer.

 

“I never want that to happen again.” Derek stepped closer.

 

“I hated not being here last night.” Stiles took two steps closer.

 

“I didn’t think she was interested. Scott tells me I am an idiot, as did Jackson and Danny last night and Lydia this morning when she called to check I was no longer drunk.”

 

“She was interested.”

 

“I don’t care if she is because I only want you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why?” Derek asked space still there between them, he waited for Stiles to be ready to move closer.

 

“Because seeing her on you like that made me sick. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to hit you. I wanted to vomit. My brain was not working I just knew that someone else was in your lap and that you might want them there.”

 

“I do not want anyone but you in my lap. Ever again. This is it Stiles. Forever.”

 

“I like forever.” Stiles took another step closer.

 

“I am yours Stiles.” Derek took another step closer.

 

“You have never said that before.” Stiles closing the distance between them more.

 

“I’m sorry about that, every time I have ever claimed you I am also being claimed by you.” Derek closed the distance until there was nothing but a step between them.

 

“So you are mine?” Stiles asked quietly.

 

“Completely. The whole mate thing. It means we belong to each other. For as long as you want me.”

 

“Forever then.”

 

“Forever!” Derek growled out as Stiles stepped forward and yanked Derek down to kiss him. Derek pulled Stiles up until he was wrapped around Derek.

 

“Wait.” Stiles pulled back.

 

“What?” Derek sounded hurt.

 

“I need to call Scott while you carry me upstairs.” Stiles pulled out his phone as Derek started up the stairs.

 

Scott answered on the first ring. “Hey Scott, everything is fine. Oh God.” Derek attached himself to Stiles’ neck.

 

“Apparently. I will call tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, bye.” Stiles turned the phone off as Derek dropped him on the bed.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Yes?” Derek was already stripping his clothes off.

 

“Can I fuck you?” Stiles face is squished up and his body tense.

 

“What?” Derek crawled onto the bed and smoothed his fingers over Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles cracked an eye open.

 

“I know that, you um normally...I was wondering if...I have always wanted...can I...Please?” Stiles is almost hyperventilating as Derek tries to calm him down.

 

“You want to be on top?”

 

Stiles just nods before he shakes himself and looks Derek in the eye. “Can I please be on top? I know you are dominate and the alpha but I have always wanted to be the one inside of you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really?” Stiles’ grin is huge and Derek can smell his arousal and feel how much his heartbeat has picked up.

 

“Of course, all you had to do was ask.” Derek said pulling Stiles into his body and nuzzling against his neck.

 

“Strip please.” Stiles said pulling away and standing to take all his clothes off wanting to get to this already.

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Derek strips down to nothing and then throws himself back onto the bed before watching Stiles strip in front of him. Stiles grins at the alpha splayed on the bed in front of him before crawling onto the bed and kissing him on the hip before moving up to kiss his mouth. Derek moaned into his mouth as he nibbled on his bottom lip and sucked on Derek’s tongue before moving onto his neck. Stiles nibbled at the tendon on his neck making Derek growl and bare his neck to Stiles.

 

Stiles let his hands trail down Derek’s chest until he found the alpha’s nipples before he pinched them between his fingers making him arch up into the sensation. Stiles left his left hand to tease Derek’s nipples raking his nails down Derek’s chest, through the six pack that Stiles loved to lick and around to avoid Derek’s cock but cup his balls. Derek moaned into Stiles’ mouth as his hands moved to settle on Stiles’ arse. Stiles ground down against Derek’s thigh.

 

Stiles sank his teeth into Derek’s shoulder at the same time he took Derek’s throbbing cock in his hand and gave him two hard, fast jerks. Stiles collected the precome from the tip of Derek’s cock and lifted his thumb up to his mouth and sucked the taste into his mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Derek growled out, slipping his hand down to wrap around Stiles’ thick cock.

 

Stiles dropped his head down to Derek’s chest finding his nipple with his teeth as he pushed Derek’s legs open so he could settle between them. He pulled Derek’s hand from his cock and moved to line up their cocks before rutting against Derek’s cock dragging loud moans out of both of their mouths as Derek rutted up against him as well, their hips working in sync to send them both close to the edge.

 

“Stiles! Stiles, please. I want to feel you inside of me, and I am so fucking close.”

 

Stiles rutted against him a few more times before he was able to pull away and reach over to pull the lube from the top drawer. He popped the top and poured a lot onto his fingers and then pressed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle below Derek’s balls. He swirled his finger around before pushing forward into the protesting ring of muscle.

 

“Stiles.” Derek’s eyes flashed blue and his fangs dropped at Stiles’ finger made it in as far as his second knuckle.

 

“Relax.” Stiles dropped his head down, licking at Derek’s belly button, down through the trail of hair connecting it to his cock. He ran his teeth over the ridges of his six pack and he worked his finger in and out, loosening up the tight muscle. When his finger slid in and out easily Stiles pulled it from Derek’s body and lined up two fingers pushing in at the same time as he swallowed Derek’s cock; deep throating the alpha allowing his nose to bury in the hair at the base of his cock. Derek clenched around his fingers and then his hole relaxed around Stiles’ fingers as he twisted his fingers inside Derek trying to find the spot that would make him...Derek arched up howling.

 

“Stiles. Please, more.”

 

Stiles grinned around his cock and mumbled his agreement causing the wolf to come shooting his load down Stiles’ throat. While he was still milking the alpha’s cock he slid another finger into Derek and started scissoring his fingers, twisting, thrusting, opening him up.

 

“Stiles. That is more than enough. Get up here and fuck me.”

 

Stiles let Derek’s cock slip from his mouth with a pop before sitting up. Stiles pulled his fingers from Derek’s backside watching the muscles close up, slicked and waiting. Stiles slicked his cock up and lined up with Derek’s tight, begging hole. Stiles watched his cock disappear into the very welcoming, tight ring of muscle. He watched as he blunt cock opened Derek up, saw his head disappear into Derek and the wolf below him howl, moan and beg for more. Stiles held himself there for a moment. Loving the tight grip Derek’s body had on his cock. Derek reached over to move his face so that Stiles was looking in Derek’s electric blue eyes.

 

“I understand you have never done this before but I promise we will do this more, again, as much as you want if you will just move, I want to feel you all the way inside of me.” Stiles started moving forward slowly, as slowly as he could move into the other man. “I am yours Stiles, now fucking claim me.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles slammed up into Derek bottoming out inside of him, sliding against Derek’s prostate as the man howled up at the ceiling.

 

Derek lifted his knees up to change the angle of Stiles inside of him slightly allowing the man to sink just a little more into the tight heat of Derek.

 

Stiles has to hold himself still for long minutes waiting for his body to calm enough to let him move inside of Derek. How does the older man not come the second he slides into Stiles if this is how he feels?

 

“Sheer force of will.” Derek grinds out rutting up against him.

 

“I said that out loud? You feel fucking amazing.”

 

“You always feel amazing. Now please move.”

 

Stiles starts to move, slow and shallow thrusts to start, he can see Derek’s cock swelling again as his picks up his pace thrusting up against Derek’s prostate because the alpha growls every time he hits the spot. He drops his head down to bite down on Derek’s nipple as he lengthens his thrusts to drag more moans out of the man below him. Stiles can feel his lower back tightening and tingling, he was close so he started thrusting harder, faster and rougher making the alpha grip his arm while his other grips the headboard above him.

 

Stiles’ thrusts become erratic until finally with a grunt he comes inside of Derek filling him with his come. “Mine.” Stiles screams as he mirrors the bite marks on his neck on Derek as the alpha tightens around his cock and comes painting both their stomaches.

 

It takes Stiles a long time to come down enough to pull from Derek mindful of how sensitive the other man will feel, remembering the first time Derek fucked him vividly.

 

Derek moans and pulls Stiles down next to him, tucked in tight under his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 – Accounting (Summer after 04 - University before they go to University)**

“What are you studying at uni, Derek?” Allison asked from her perch on the log next to the lake where Jackson and Scott were mucking around. 

“Accounting.” Derek replied as he threw a bottle of water at Stiles who watched it fly past his head and then looked at the ripples it made in the water.

“Accounting?” Stiles asked with a squeak.

“Yeah.” Derek walked over and placed the bottle in his hand this time while Scott grabbed the one in the lake and drank from it. 

Holy crap, I’m in love with the world’s only hot accountant, Stiles thought before opening the bottle and drinking half of it in one go. He knew he should not find the fact he was studying to be an accountant so unbelievably sexy. 

He needed to go for a swim. 

In the cold lake. 

Now. 

**The End**


End file.
